A Lost Life
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: What if Jessica had been pregnant when her husband died and ended up having a daughter, Mystery Crime and Murder seem to follow Jessica will it follow her daughter as well?


July 9th 1985 the calendar read I was sitting eating a bowl of warm cinnamon oatmeal in my Maine house the clock let out a "ding" noise it was 10am Scott Joplins "pinapple rag" was playing softly in the background. I had an odd sensation while finishing the bowl I couldn't explain it, was it intuituion that a bad event was going to occur? I didn't know. Taking my last bite I cleaned the bowl and was about to put it on the rack to dry when the telephone rung it starled me the bowl hit the wooden floor as the spoon joins it I run to pick up the telephone looking back luckly nothing was broken. "Hello yes this is Jessica Fletcher, I'm sorry may I ask who you are?" "Sargent Wenbley Boston P.D we have young woman who was brought in today. She was wearing torn up rags and was in bad condition she was found passed out in an underground bunker that was raided earlier the man who owns the property, his name showed up on a cold case file we went to ask him a few questions. The last landlord the man had had said he moved out and suggested we try his bunker we found out a dead relative of the man owned some empty property in a wooded area of boston and sure enough there was a bunker there"

This confused me why was sargent Wenbley calling me "cold case" my thoughts flashed back to my daughter but they had no leads or anything on her file by now there was only a picture of where they had found her blood all over my old houses back porch, They had pronounced her legally dead claiming it was highly improbable she could of lived for more than a few minutes after loosing that massive of an amount of blood. "There must be a reason you have called me other than that I've written many books on fictional murder and helped solve some crimes?" "A postit with your name written on it was found in the bunker I'm not sure how or if you connect to all of this but I would appreciate it greatly if you could come down to the presinct and talk to me". "Of course I will on my way in a few minutes where is your station located?" " 3 blocks north of the aquarium in a cellar on the right you can't miss it" "Thank you sargent I will be there as soon as I can" hanging up the phone I went to my room and packed the basic toothbrush toothpaste deorderant a long loungeshirt with midlength pants a 2 peice pajama set and a knee legnth nightgown and a set of normal daytime attire figuring I might be around there for a day or so.

It's almost 11:30 now I'm traveling through Woburn on the Massachussets pike my mind is racing flashing back to my daughter and late husband who I loved. When my husband died shot in a N.Y.C subway in 1968 I found out how lonely and painful life was without him there but a month later I had found out I was pregnant. The thought of raising the child without her father scared me 9 months of worry tears and utter chaos finally ended on may 29th 1969"It's a girl!". I can still remember the nurse handing handing me my tiny daughter I was crying. "She looks just like you have you decided on a name?" "Jane Belladonna Fletcher" I named her Jane after my grandmother who's middle name was Jane. Belladonna came from the plant also known as deadly-nightshade It was a beautiful flower that is also poisonus and can cause vivid delerioum she was even more beautiful than the plant to me her eyes were just as green as the stems on it.

She was always a good baby and didnt cry much I usually knew what was bothering her when she did, Jane was talking some basic words by the time she was a year old her first words were "I love you mommy" it was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. Jane progressed learning how to use the bathroom by the time she was 2 and soon she was writing and reading too she was a very smart girl by 4 she was in pre-k I could of put her in kindergarten but it seemed like she was growing up so fast. I was always worried that something would happen to her partially because of her fathers murder but also of scaring her and breaking the innocense, I hugged her tight everyday before she got out of my car sometimes reminding her not to talk to strangers unless it was a teacher,crossing guard,nurse/paramedic or a classmate and to tell me or an adult she trusted if anyone was bullying or hurting even making her feel uncomfortable in any way especially if they asked her to get in a car or take anything from them. She had always been cautious but had fun and was very careful about talking to anyone she didn't know but wasn't scared of life, Jane embraced life with open arms.

Everynight she would crawl into bed next to me and hold onto me tightly she kissed me on the cheek i usually kissed her on the forhead hugging her back just as tight. I told her how much I loved her and she would do the same in return we almost never argued and never went to bed angry with eachother Jane was my world I loved her more than anything or anyone even my late husband. The only fight I had ever had with her was once when she went over to a friends house without telling me I recall the incident well "You didn't tell me you were going to a friends house I was worried sick about you Jane for all I knew something horrible happened to you" I hadn't meant to come off so furious a tear slipped down my face I had never gotten angry or even yelled at her before "It was a mistake I'm sorry but you dont have to forgive me It's okay if you don't love me anymore and you don't want to be my mom you can sell all my stuff and forget about me I'll get a garbage bag and put myself under the ground in it no I don't even deserve the bag just cold dirt filling my worthless body digging shouldn't take long..goodbye".

She was only 5 years old her words were like sharpened bullets punging into my heart tears hit the floor I saw her about to pick up my my gardening shovel before I could move she had bolted out the door running from me like a cheetah. I immediatly ran after her mortified and depressed beyond words she was digging a hole in the backyard when I caught up to her she was shaking with fear. I placed my hand on the shovel tossing it away from her instantly I lifted her up into my arms practically squeezing her our hearts were racing at the same rate hyperventalating crying hard. "Please don't ever think for one second that your worthless or that I don't love you Jane Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you I love you more than anything in the universe I'll always be your mom and you'll always be my daughter. I don't know what I'd to without you if anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself I'm so sorry .." She cut me off "No Mommy I'm sorry it's my fault I should of told you". "Sweetie your going to make many mistakes in life the key is to learn from them so you don't keep repeating them,just please let me know where you are in the future.. I'm sorry for yelling at you" "I promise I will let you know from now on, I don't ever want to hurt you mommy I love you more than anything your all I have".

Jane had gone missing when she was 7, it had been a cold winter day in early january it was about 1:42am when I heard the sound of glass shattering and her blood curdling scream I had run out of my room finding the back door smashed. I saw a black truck drive away I called 911 they showed up a few minutes later asking me all sorts of questions which I answered to the best of my ability. They found mass traces of blood on the back porch and a trail leading out to what was most likely where the truck sped off from, The detective and I both knew that amount of blood loss could easly kill a person if not leaving them passed out cold thus ruling out the possiblity of it being the kidnappers blood. A few days later they said the bloodtype was a match to Janes and that a few people had seen the truck and the liscence plate but no suck plate eas in the registry. The detective said he was going to have to declare her dead due to the blood loss but that he would not stop looking for answers, I was left in a worse state of shock my little girl was being declared dead I didn't know what to do.

All these years later I was driving down to boston my car still no trace of what could of happened however I'm almost sure they would of said something to me if they thought this was connected to Jane in any way. The important thing is that I show up with a clear head to hear the case file and try to help Sargent Wenbley in any way I can. My emotions feel so strong though why was I of all people called in on this case? What if it is Jane and she doesn't know who she is or what if she really is passed on. Deep inside I felt that she was out there somewhere and I am getting closer my car pulled up to a parking meter I put in 5 hours worth of change to be on the safe side locking the doors. I walked a minute reaching opening the door to the precinct walking down the cellar staires.


End file.
